WRATH: Volume 1 Issue 1
Appearances for Story 1 Featured Characters: * Wrath (Christopher Michael Thompson) '' '' '' '''Supporting Characters: * J. Osborne '' '''Antagonists: * Life Foundation '' '''Other Characters: * Mary San '' * Eric San '' '' * Prya San '' '' * Nina Orlando '' '' '''Locations: * New York City ** Christopher Thompson's house *** Jefferson Historical Library '' **** Joel Osborne's House '''Items: * Wrath symbiote '' '''Vehicles: * 2014 Ford Explorer Synopsis for Story 1 -A young man was walking in the city in the nighttime, wearing a hoodie while having his dreadlocks in a ponytail. He proceeds to walk into the nearest convenient store and says hello to the shop owner. He goes to one of the store freezers and opens it, getting a bottle of juice. -Another man walks with his friend accompanied. The man looks at the chips section before the store clerk asks him if he wants anything before the man pulls out a gun. "Okay. I'm going to say this in the most clear way. Give me what you got!" The robber says while pointing his gun at the clerk. "Okay Okay! Let's calm down and talk about this" The store clerk says to the robber. "There's nothing to talk about! You're going to give me this goddamn money, one way or another!" The robber says to the clerk. -The man with dreadlocks, hearing this while pretending he doesn't hear anything. He then walks out of the Store Clerk's view but does get the attention of the friend of the store robber. The man's friend follows the dreadlock guy into a corner. "Alright, Money. Now." The man says to him. "I don't think you want to know what happens if you threaten me. Don't you?" The young man questions him. Confused, the man walks closer to him and puts the gun up close to his chest. "You better goddamn give me money or I'll pull this DAMN trigger." He says in a angry tone. -This causes the young man to quickly disarm him but he manages to fire his gun onto a milk carton in side the glass freezer. This causes the friend of the robber to pull out a switchblade, the young man flings the gun away and disarms him before flipping him over and knocking him cold. -The young man walks into the robber view as he is take money from the clerk. The robber turns to him, point his gun at him. "Money. NOW" The robber says. "No. I don't think so, I think you need to leave. NOW" The young man says to him in a serious man. -This causes the robber to open fire but he quickly dodges the bullets before disarming him and grab him by the neck up with his right hand as the young man's right arm becomes to transform due to a red substance quickly forming on the young man only before he fully transform into a red version of Venom. Having tendrils showing out of the symbiote's back. -The man shocked and confused, tried talking but can't speak the words due to being shock of what he's seeing. The young man as the symbiote looks at the robber. "Such a being like you probably don't understand what property is. I'm going to give a heads up on what is going to happen to if you do this again. You're lucky that I didn't kill you, right now because I've would of eaten your face, then your organs and your lungs and heart for being someone that wants nothing to do other than steal the money from innocents" "W- Who Are You?" The robber says. The symbiote then reveals half of the face of the host. "I''' A'm' V'e'''r'y''' C'r'''i'm'i'''n'a'l''s N'i'''g'h't'''m'a'r'e. I A'm '''T'h'e'''i'r K'a'''r'm'a. '''I' A'm' '''WRATH" the symbiote says before sucker punching the robber and knocking him unconscious. -The young man changes back into his normal hoodie stage and looks at the Store Clerk. The Store Clerk visibly confused and shocked of what he just witnessed. "Yeah sorry. You just saw my friend there. My advice at this moment right now is to call 911 and get your money back before they wake up. Just a reminder" The young man says to the clerk owner before giving him his money and walking out of the store. (A Week Earlier) -The young man, named Christopher, wakes up after his alarm on his phone goes off. He takes off his due-rag he wore, revealing a long set of dreadlocks. He walks to his closet and picks out a black shirt and black sweatpants. He puts on his socks and goes to his bathroom. He takes a tooth brush, tooth paste, put's the paste on the tooth brush and starts brushing his teeth. -Once done, he then heads downstairs and get's his lunch. Then proceeds to grab his earbuds and keys he left last night on the table and heads to his car. -In his car, he uses the keys to turn on his car and opens his garage with a garage remote. He drives away off to work. While stuck in traffic, he sits quietly as the car slowly moves due to traffic. He turns on his radio to search for a song. One pops up that sounds familiar to a song that belongs to a movie. Christopher turns off the radio. "Enough horror movies for today" Christopher says in a sarcastic way. -Hours Later, he parks his car behind a library he works at and walks inside. He walks in and sees the owners of the store and their daughter and decided to walk to them. "Hi Mr and Mrs. San!" Christopher says to the people. "Why hello, Christopher! Nice to meet you again!" Mary San says. "Hey Christopher" Pyra says in a bored manner. "Hi Pyra" Christopher replies to her. -Christopher goes to a room that is similar to a supply room and picks out a library apron. He closes the door and walks away. A couple of hours later, a young man walks in as Christopher is sorting books and sees Christopher doing his job. Christopher turns around to see the young man. "J?" Christopher questionably says. "Christopher?" J. questionably says before they both walk up to each other and hug one and another. "It's been so long! How have you been, man?" J asks Christopher. "I've been good! Surprisingly!" Christopher says. "I've managed how to get a good income from this library" "Well, that's good. I'm glad you got a enjoyable job considering you like stories" J says. "Yeah! What in the chances that I get a job that is enjoyable to me" Christopher replies in a happy voice. -While sitting at a table in the library during Christopher's break, they both are drinking from a bottle. "So dude. My friend of mine is hosting a party and since I found you here, maybe you like to come." J says in a requesting voice. "Yeah, I would like to go! It's been long since I've been to a party!" Christopher responded in a excited manner. "Alright man. See you there, then!" Christopher says as his watch goes off. He looks down on his watch, "I have to get back to work. See ya, man!" They both get up and hug. "See ya, man! It's at 8!" J says. (Hours Later) -It was the nighttime, Christopher was sitting on a couch, drinking juice out of a plastic cup. He had earbuds in and was listening to a song. The part consisted of couples and people, mostly couples talking and socializing. -Christopher walks to Joel talking to Nina. "Hey, I'm going to go" Christopher says in a slight disappointed voice. "Wait. Where are you going?" J asks him. "I'm Tired!" Christopher says as he walks outside and walks away to a backyard hill. -Earlier the night, a unknown Life Foundation scientist is driving away as he carries a vile that carries a red substance. The unnamed man is shot by a unknown sniper. As the man crawls away, he tosses the vile into a river. A military man holding a sniper looks at the body and radios back to people on his walkie. -The vile goes into a river and moves away. Christopher moves away to the river and looks at his reflection until vile hits near the foot. Christopher picks up the vile and inspects it before gunfire nearly hits him. "Oh shit!" Christopher says. -He starts running through the woods in the hills. Causing the military man to chase after him while trying to fire shots at Christopher. He leeps through a log but due to the darkness, he could tell that there was a long hill over the long. This causes Christopher to roll down and break his arm, hit his head on a rock and injure his kneecaps. This causes the vile to break upon impact, the red substance moving out of the vile and acting like a snake. -Christopher gets up as his left arm is broken, his kneecap and forehead is breeding. The red substance starts forming on Christopher. Causing him to freak out in fear before his voice becoming muffled. Christopher closes his eyes as he passes out. Deaths * Unnamed Scientist. Trivia * The original scene for the robbery was going to be Wrath biting the robber's head off but the creator wasn't able to do this for a unknown reason. Goofs/Errors * Christopher is referred as Christian, this is a mistake on the creators part. Easter Eggs * When Christopher is listening to a radio station, the theme song from the horror movie, Jeepers Creepers. * The song that Christopher listens to is the song, SLOW DANCING IN THE DARK by Joji. Category:Christopher Michael Thompson (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:J. Osborne (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Mary San (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Eric San (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Prya San (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Nina Orlando (Earth-7777) Category:Jefferson Historical Library (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Wrath (Klyntar) (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Stories Category:WRATH Issues